lulustotaldramastufffandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa
Melissa Rebecca Morera, labeled The Spoiled Brat is one of Lulu's OC's. About Melissa Growing up with her twin sister, Sienna, and two parents that fought all the time, Melissa became spoiled, bratty, and bitter. Each of her parents always gave her and Sienna what they wanted, but Sienna became more independent, while Melissa relied on her parents to get what she wanted. She soon learned to use her looks to get what she wanted, but she isn't the smartest person. Melissa constantly messes up with people's names, is very klutzy, and barely knows answers to questions. She is co-captain of the Cheerleading Squad and many of the boys like her. Some girls make fun of Melissa due to the fact that she isn't very bright, but she does know how to backtalk well. Online Profile What’s your best quality? It’s my good looks! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food, animals) *Pop *Deep Pink, so dreamy. *Mean Chicks, or White Girls. I can’t pick! *A very healthy salad. *Ladybugs Describe your craziest dream. I had to go to the bathroom, but I couldn't find one! Best memory from childhood? I remember once being the prettiest girl in the class, along with Sienna. Oh wait, that’s every day. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was in gym class, and my make up smeared everywhere. Describe the first job you ever had. Me? Work? That's funny. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Running a world-famous fashonline called "Chic". My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My babe Eli, duh! And we'd walk through the park and then he'd propose! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d put on my makeup and walk throughout the finer parts of Beverly Hills with Eli before the time came. Relationships Melissa is considered to be a very attractive person. Guys are easily attracted to her looks and she also crushes on people very easily. She is currently attracted to Eli and they flirt constantly. She also has a thing for Sterling, but their status is unknown for now. Melissa doesn't have a lot of friends since many people are envious and jealous. Also, she's very bratty and snobbish. But, she does have a few close friends other than Jeremy and Sienna, her brother and sister. She considers Carmin her BFF though, because they always hangout and shop together. And obviously, when someone is as spoiled and obnoxious as Melissa is, she's bound to have enemies. She strongly dislikes Ben and Ingrid. She finds it annoying that they're always makin friends. She also thinks that Andrew and Dustin are loud and annoying. Character Concepts Originally, Melissa's hair was tied up in a highpony tail. Instead of the dark purple skirt she wears now, Melissa wore jean shorts with a belt. She did not wear the pink tights that she has now, and she didn't wear the pink highheels. She wore red highheels with small white legwarmers around her ankles. Melissa personality has also been changed drastically. She was originally obessed with Erick, her step-brother, and would try to get close to him. She was smarter than she is now, and also meaner than she was now. She was less spoilt and less-afraid to be in charge. She also had more enemies. Audition Tape In her audition tape, Melissa is sitting with her dog Pinky, who is wearing a deep pink ribbon around her neck, on her bed as she talks about herself. Melissa: Hello, Total Drama Producers. I'm Melissa, and I'd be perfect for your show. On this paper, it says to list some of my qualities and traits. But, since I have so many good traits, I'll list a few, Well, let's start off with a very obvious quality; My beauty. I know, I know, I'm beautiful. It's not a good reason for people to hate me. Anyways, I'm also very manipulative, and, Chris, you and I both know that brings drama, and drama brings ratings. I'm also really smart, I speak 4 different languages, and a lot of people underestimated smarts, which is so rude by the way, I get all C pluses and D pluses. I would go on, but I need to go, later! *camera turns off* Trivia *Melissa's sibings are Sienna and Jeremy. *Melissa is the co-captain of the Cheerleading Squad at her school. *Melissa is loved by the boys, and hated by the girls at her school. *Melissa is Brazilian, Italian, Spanish, and French. *Melissa can speak Portuguese, Italian, Spanish and French fluently. *Melissa's parents own a house in the U.S, Brazil, Paris, Rome, Mexico, Canada, and Greece. *Melissa's theme song is, Primadonna by Marina & the Diamonds. *It is hinted that Melissa is possibly Bi-Polar, as she shows many signs of this. :* This includes mood swings, sudden depression, and sudden over-confidence. *Melissa has more enemies than friends despite not being an antagonist. :*Mauro and Spencer are also the same way. :*This is most likely due to her snobbish attitude and rude behavior. Gallery Melissa 2013.png|Melissa's 2013 Design. Melissa.png|Melissa's 2012 Design. MelissaCampTV.png|Melissa's "Camp TV" Design. Category:Characters Melissa